chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
James Dylan Oakes II
James Dylan "Jay" Oakes II (July 4, 1937 - June 8, 1969) was the son of James Dylan Oakes and Jane Ann Berks, the late husband of Elizabeth Victoria Wellington, and the late father of seven children, James Dylan Oakes III, Leigh Ann Oakes, Wayne Aaron Oakes, Sara Anna Oakes, Gavin Asen Oakes, Alfred Smith Oakes, and Jane Lily Oakes, and the elder brother of Jane Ann Oakes, Jimmy Daniel Oakes, Jennifer Ellie Oakes, Jeanette Lynn Oakes, and Johnny Dylan Oakes. James Dylan Oakes II was born to a Progressive member of the Chawopolis Palace, James Dylan Oakes Sr, who was elected in the 1925 midterm elections but was defeated in the 1945 midterm elections twenty years later. In 1958, he married Elizabeth Victoria Wellington and moved into the Wellington House in Saranac Lake, New York, it is named the Wellington House because James Oakes and Elizabeth Wellington were given that house was a wedding gift from Elizabeth's parents, James Blair Wellington II and Elizabeth Isabella Warburton, but Elizabeth Warburton also gave the couple the Warburton House also in Saranac Lake, as a Christmas gift to the couple, earning the name, the Christmas Warburton, James Oakes and Elizabeth Wellington use the Christmas Warburton as a Christmas family retreat, although located in the same town. After having six children with Elizabeth Wellington, and just got Elizabeth pregnant with their seventh child, James Oakes II died in the Wellington House on June 8, 1969, at the age of 31. It is unknown how he died, but his death forced Elizabeth Wellington having to raise seven children on her own for two years and then asked her elder brother, James Blair Wellington III, and his wife and kids, to move from London to Saranac Lake, New York, to live with her and her children to help her with the kids. Biography James Dylan Oakes II was born on July 4, 1937, in Saranac Lake, New York, to James Dylan Oakes Sr and Jane Ann Berks, his mother was one of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's mistresses but not James II was not one of Bismarck's children. James Oakes was born under the Presidency of a really famous and widely popular American President, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, and his father was politically active. President Roosevelt died when James was a little boy, and James once recalled listening to Roosevelt's fireside chats. James lived in the post-World War II world of the early stages of the Cold War, his father was accused of being a Communist during McCarthyism, and James himself was the subject of bullying. James in his high school graduated in 1955, and in 1956, he met Elizabeth Victoria Wellington, an English aristocrat who was traveling to the United States. Elizabeth Wellington was given a residence in Saranac Lake by her parents as her own personal retreat for the holidays, the Wellington House. James was always allowed to visit Elizabeth despite coming from a working class, and Elizabeth took a liking to James. Elizabeth's parents, James Blair Wellington II, and Elizabeth Isabella Warburton discouraged James from being romantically involved with their daughter because of the fact that James was from a lower class, Elizabeth's parents, like many aristocratic families, arranged a planned cousin marriage, hoping Elizabeth would marry her first cousin, Wilhelm Warburton, but Elizabeth rejected the marriage proposal and said she chose James instead, and James and Elizabeth became a couple. It is likely Wilhelm Warburton married a first cousin, just not Elizabeth. Unhappy with the inter-class relationship, James Wellington and Elizabeth Warburton threatened to cut ties with their daughter if she doesn't break up her relationship with James, James Wellington accused James Oakes of being Jewish, and James repeatedly tells Wellington that he was an Episcopalian. In 1957, James proposed to Elizabeth, Elizabeth accepted it and tells her parents. James Wellington and Elizabeth Warburton strongly opposed the engagement, they tell Elizabeth that she should marry outside her class, and Elizabeth objected. James Wellington asked Elizabeth: "How could you marry that dirty Jew?" Elizabeth dismissed the question as anti-semitic and told her father that James wasn't Jewish. Elizabeth spent an entire year fighting with her parents for James, Elizabeth begged her parents to accept the engagement and the incoming marriage, she also begged her parents to accept James. Her mother said she couldn't accept James as her son-in-law because she suspected that James was Jewish, which Elizabeth repeatedly said he wasn't. Mrs. Warburton continued to fight her daughter from marrying James, and she flatly told her daughter that she hated James because she still suspected that James was Jewish. Standing alone, Elizabeth's siblings stood up for her against their parents, James Wellington III passionately stood up to his father for his sister's right to marry James, and although Edward Wellington (another of Elizabeth's brothers) strongly disliked James because he also suspected he was Jewish, threatened to cut ties from his parents if they don't accept the incoming marriage, and Elizabeth's sister, Charlotte Wellington, strongly supported her right to marry James. Elizabeth's parents caved to family pressure and accepted Elizabeth's engagement with James. On February 14, 1958, James and Elizabeth married at London, the Wellington family helped James' family get to London, and James, for the first time, met Elizabeth's family. Elizabeth's parents were flattered by James' charm and wit, and they accepted him. Elizabeth's parents allowed her total independence by signing the Wellington estate over to the couple, as well as their family retreat in Saranac Lake over to the couple as their Christmas residence. Elizabeth's mother took a liking to James, and her father also took a liking to James. In 1960, James and Elizabeth had their first child, James Dylan Oakes III, in Saranac Lake. In 1961, Leigh was born, in 1962, Wayne was born, in 1963, Sara was born, in 1965, Gavin was born, in 1966, Alfred was born. On June 8, 1969, James died in the Wellington House, it is unknown how he died, but based on the fact that he died so young indicated that his death was naturally caused. James' death caused a big adjustment of family life in the household. In 1970, Elizabeth gave birth to her and James' last child, Jane Lily Oakes, and his widow Elizabeth struggled to raise her family that she asked her brother James Wellington III and his family to move from England to America with her to help her raise her seven children. In James Oakes II's will and testimony, James left his eldest son, James III, a come, his foreign coin collection, and his 1961 Checker Marathon. For the other children, Leigh received James' bearded-collie breed named Zeus, Wayne received his father's guitar, Sara received her father's unwritten journal, Gavin received his father's StG 44 assault rifle, Alfred received his father' 1930s radio that James himself used to listen to President Franklin D. Roosevelt. Jane Oakes got nothing out of the will because James was unaware of Elizabeth's pregnancy at the time of his death. Trivia * James Oakes was mentioned by James Dylan Oakes III occasionally. * Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII made fun of James in front of his mother, Jane Ann Berks, that James had "a Jew's nose" in 1951. Jane Ann Berks was one of Bismarck's mistresses. See also TBDCategory:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Oakes Family